Mes fils
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Pensées croisées de Thor et Loki alors qu'ils rejoignent leur père en Norvège et comprennent peu à peu qu'il est sur le point de mourir.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Fic prenant place au début de Thor Ragnarok.**

 **Pensées croisées de Thor et Loki alors qu'ils rejoignent leur père en Norvège et comprennent peu à peu qu'il est sur le point de mourir.**

 **Il se passe tellement de sentiments dans cette scène que j'ai eu envie de mettre des mots dessus pour les faire ressortir.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mes fils**_

Loki ressentait des sentiments étranges. Il avait été énervé de se retrouver face à son frère, de retour à Asgard parce que dernier n'avait pas été long à le démasquer. C'était un problème. Ils se connaissaient trop bien au final… Depuis trop longtemps… Quand Thor l'avait menacé de son marteau, Loki avait reculé précipitamment. En colère, son frère était toujours dangereux, même pour lui, mais Thor s'était un peu calmé quand il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à leur père…

C'était étrange d'ailleurs… Odin lui avait lancé sans aucune émotion que si Frigga n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait exécuté purement et simplement, mais lui… quand il avait coincé Odin, le piégeant dans un de ses sorts, il n'avait pas pu lui faire du mal… Pourtant, cet homme qui l'avait élevé n'avait plus que haine et mépris à son égard… Et lui… lui voulait le haïr, le détester au point de le tuer, mais il était incapable… Il l'avait aimé comme un père, malgré ses défauts et son manque d'attention et Loki n'était pas prêt à le tuer… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas…

Une fois Thor enfin calmé, l'arrivée sur Terre avait été… épique parce que la maison de repos était en train d'être démolie. Loki se souvenait des sarcasmes de son frère et de ses interrogations sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Il perçut une réelle incompréhension et de l'inquiétude. Thor l'avait-il réellement pleuré ? Loki n'eut pas réellement le temps de creuser la question avant de se faire happer par le vide.

La suite… Eh bien, il avait réapparu chez le sorcier. Il avait voulu l'attaquer, mais il les avait téléportés et Loki s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois allongé par terre sous le regard amusé de son frère… Un regard qui avait changé quand ce dernier avait tourné la tête. Loki avait laissé ses yeux se porter sur ce qu'il fixait, découvrant une silhouette debout qui leur tournait le dos. La silhouette massive d'Odin, ne semblant pas décidé à se tourner vers eux. Loki se redressa en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où… il l'avait piégé avant de prendre sa place sur le trône.

Devant lui, Thor n'hésita pas, se dirigeant droit vers son père pendant que Loki frémit en se finissant de se redresser. Toute trace de colère avait disparu pour laisser place à une appréhension qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser et qui le cloua sur place, l'empêchant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

Pendant ce temps, Thor se porta aux côtés d'Odin l'observant avec inquiétude pendant que le regard de ce dernier se perdait dans la vague.

\- Père ?

\- Regarde ce pays c'est magnifique.

Thor se tut, attendant que son père ajoute quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. En revanche, ce court laps de temps permis à Loki de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Le moment serait sans doute difficile à passer, mais il ne reculerait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'Odin pouvait bien lui dire de pire que ce jour où il l'avait renié en lui disant que seul la présence de Frigga lui avait évité l'exécution ? Alors, d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé, il rejoignit les deux hommes au bord de la falaise pendant que Thor se pencha de nouveau vers Odin.

\- Père, nous sommes là…

Nous… Loki fut étonné de l'emploi du pluriel par son frère lorsqu'il se posta à droite de son père, sans oser tourner la tête pour le regarder.

\- Mes fils, répondit Odin, entrainant un frisson d'incrédulité chez le jeune dieu.

Mes fils… Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'englobait dans le même ton affectueux que Thor. Loki ne dit rien, se forçant obstinément à regarder le sol devant lui, attendant la punition ou la remarque cinglante. Mais, il n'y avait rien derrière ce mot, alors Loki s'autorisa à tourner la tête, détaillant le vrai roi d'Asgard que se tenait à ses côtés.

\- J'attendais votre venue, ajouta Odin sans quitter des yeux l'horizon.

\- Je sais, dit Thor en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Et nous venons vous ramener au pays.

\- Au pays ? Demanda Odin.

\- Oui, répondit Thor sans remarquer ce que Loki était en train de voir dans l'attitude et la voix de cet homme qui l'avait élevé.

Odin garda les yeux fixés sur l'horizon pendant qu'il reprit.

\- Votre mère m'appelle constamment.

Et la seule mention de Frigga donna un coup de poing à l'estomac de Loki avant qu'Odin ne se tourne vers lui pour la première fois tout en demandant.

\- Vous l'entendez ?

Loki frémit… Une question qu'il venait d'adresser directement à un dieu magicien, un dieu qui ne pouvait le nier. Loki détourna un peu les yeux, pétrifié de sentir le regard d'Odin peser sur lui.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Thor redressa la tête vers son frère.

\- Loki, tu peux rompre le sort ?

La voix de Thor était forte et impérieuse, mais Loki avait déjà compris ce qui était en train de se passer et il tentait de lutter contre les émotions qui le prenaient aux tripes, le privant de son souffle comme de sa voix, ne lui laissant la possibilité que de répondre par un hochement de tête négatif à la question de son frère. Odin émit un petit rire amusé avant de braquer son regard droit dans le regard d'émeraude de son plus jeune fils.

\- J'ai mis du temps à me défaire de ton emprise, Frigga aurait été fière…

Loki soutint le regard de son père pendant qu'il reçut ses mots comme un deuxième coup de poing… Un coup qui lui oppressa la poitrine et lui coupa le souffle pendant que les émotions étaient à deux doigts de le submerger… « mes fils »… « Frigga aurait été fière »… De simples mots qui étaient plus violents pour le jeune homme que tous les monstres qu'il avait eu à affronter, parce qu'ils le touchaient en plein cœur, le privant de l'usage de la parole et faisant remonter des larmes qu'il n'avait pas envie de montrer, pas ici, pas devant son frère.

\- Venez vous asseoir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, les invita Odin.

En silence, les deux frères suivirent Odin, se laissant tomber assis sur le rocher derrière eux, Thor se penchant avec angoisse et désespoir vers son père, l'aidant même à s'asseoir en le soutenant par un bras et Loki restant à une certaine distance, le corps tendu et raide pendant qu'il essayait de maîtriser toutes les émotions qui se déchaînaient en lui. Son père lui paraissait plus âgé, malade, faible et cela le terrorisait. S'il avait su… Jamais il ne l'aurait exilé, mais il était en colère… Et il avait laissé cette colère s'exprimer, mais maintenant… Maintenant, il allait perdre son père… Père ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses pensées lui imposaient ce mot, lui qui avait tout fait pour le bannir, pour le rejeter… C'était bien son père qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui et ça manqua de finir de le terrasser… parce qu'il allait mourir… lui aussi…

\- Je sais que nous vous avons déçu, murmura Thor, mais nous venons nous racheter.

C'est vrai qu'Odin pouvait être déçu. Thor avait quitté Asgard pour l'amour d'une mortelle qui avait fini par le rejeter et pour pleurer un frère, toujours en vie, qui l'avait exilé de son royaume, mais Odin soupira en observant à nouveau l'horizon en face de lui.

\- Tout est de ma faute… Il est à nos portes… le Ragnarok.

\- Non, répondit Thor en secouant la tête, j'ai empêché le Ragnarok en me débarrassant de Surtur.

\- Non, cela a déjà commencé, elle va venir, répondit Odin en se penchant un peu en arrière.

A ses côtés, Loki restait prudemment en arrière, n'osant pas intervenir dans la conversation entre les deux hommes. En avait-il seulement le droit de toute façon ? Il les avait trahis trop souvent…

\- Ma vie seule l'empêchait de le faire, mais mon heure est venue.

En comprenant ce que son père était en train de lui dire, Thor lança un regard à son frère, un frère à l'attitude raide qui lui confirma d'un simple regard ce qu'il craignait avant de se mettre à fixer leur père, totalement dévasté de le voir s'éteindre doucement à ses côtés.

\- Je ne la retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

\- Père ? Mais de qui on parle ? Demanda Thor inquiet par les propos de son père, se demandant même s'il n'était pas en train de délirer.

\- De la déesse de la Mort, Héla, mon premier enfant… Votre sœur… Répondit Odin comme une évidence.

Thor encaissa violemment la nouvelle, luttant contre sa respiration qui se faisait courte et chancela légèrement avant de demander dans un souffle incrédule.

\- Notre quoi ?

Thor lança un nouveau regard à Loki... Loki qui semblait aussi pétrifié et abasourdi que lui, figé, luttant contre ses émotions et tentant de parler sans parvenir à émettre un seul son, quel étrange sort pour le dieu à la langue d'argent…

\- Son violent appétit, n'était plus sous mon contrôle, je ne la contrôlais plus, alors je l'ai emprisonné, enfermé, tenta d'expliquer Odin à ses deux fils, totalement abasourdi.

Emprisonné, voilà quelque chose que Loki comprenait… Son père avait toujours été le même finalement, mais il était son père et il luttait de plus en plus contre ses émotions pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Thor aussi était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, son souffle ne lui revenait pas et des frissons le parcouraient pendant que son père continuait d'expliquer le danger que représentait Héla.

\- Elle tire toute sa force d'Asgard et … une fois qu'elle y sera ses pouvoirs deviendront illimités.

Thor frémit et se détourna tout en secouant un peu la tête, refusant une telle fatalité.

\- Mais quoi qu'elle soit on l'arrêtera. On pourra la combattre une fois que nous serons ensemble.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, le coupa brutalement Odin. J'emprunte désormais une autre route, il vous faudra l'affronter seuls !

Son ton était catégorique et Thor sentit la colère gronder en lui pendant qu'il adressa un nouveau regard à son frère. Tout cela n'était pas possible. Son père ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir.

\- Je vous aime mes fils.

Cette simple phrase fit frémir Loki toujours anormalement silencieux. Il braqua les yeux sur Odin, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Venait-il de dire qui les aimait ? Tous les deux ? Même lui le bâtard ramassé sur un champ de bataille comme un trophée de plus ? Est-ce que Frigga avait raison au final ? Est-ce que cet homme l'aimait réellement ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ?... Est-ce qu'il s'était menti à lui-même au vu de la souffrance qu'il était en train de ressentir ? La douleur le poignarda et il lutta une nouvelle fois contre ses larmes… Non, pas maintenant…

\- Regardez ! S'exclama Odin, pointant le doigt sur l'horizon en face de lui et faisant tourner la tête aux deux jeunes gens dans la même direction. Souvenez-nous de ce pays, notre pays.

Puis, avant que Loki et Thor n'aient le temps de répondre, le corps de leur père se mit à briller et se désintégra peu à peu en des milliers d'étincelles de lumière s'envolant à travers le ciel pour rejoindre leur mère au Walhalla. Bouleversés et sous le choc, ils suivirent les particules dorées du regard avant de se lever s'approchant de la falaise pour les voir finir de disparaître.

L'émotion était à deux doigts de les submerger. Les deux tentaient de se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, mais la douleur était là.

Une douleur qui était en train de submerger Thor. Les poings serrés, il frémissait de souffrance et de rage, cherchant à canaliser la peine qui était à deux doigts de l'engloutir. Il était mort, son père était mort et sa colère grondait peu à peu. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au-dessus de leur tête comme si un orage terrible était sur le point d'éclater… Un orage qui symboliserait toute la douleur et la colère du jeune dieu du tonnerre.

A ses côtés, Loki comprit et tenta de l'apaiser, retrouvant l'usage de sa voix qui lui avait fait défaut quelques minutes plus tôt, le privant de l'occasion de dire à son père qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé.

\- Mon frère…

En entendant la voix de Loki, Thor tourna la tête vers lui. Il était réellement fou de rage et des éclairs crépitaient autour de ses doigts. Alors, en attendant la voix de son frère, il se tourna vers lui. Il lui fallait un coupable pour cette perte qui le détruisait et il savait qu'il y en avait un à côté de lui.

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

Loki reçut en plein cœur la haine et la violence contenues dans les propos de son frère. Cela manqua de finir de l'achever, mais pouvait-il le blâmer ? Bien sûr que c'était sa faute, comme toujours ! Loki serra les poings pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il tremblait, attendant presque que son frère se jette sur lui pour le rosser de coups. Il le mériterait de toute façon.

Mais l'affrontement n'eut jamais lieu. Dans leur dos, un étrange phénomène était en train de se former, un passage lumineux verdâtre et noir qui annonçait la venue d'un être maléfique… Un être maléfique dont ils venaient juste d'apprendre l'existence.

Oubliant la dispute qui était sur le point de commencer, les deux frères se tournèrent vers le tunnel, prêt à affronter ensemble celle qui allait en surgir. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil pour confirmer leur alliance face à cette ennemie terrible et se rapprochèrent. Thor avait besoin d'exprimer sa rage sur quelqu'un, alors, elle arrivait à point nommé…

Loki suivit son frère, brisant le sort qu'il avait créé pour leur redonner leur apparence normale pendant que Thor frappa son parapluie sur le sol, activant la puissance de Mjolnir en créant des éclairs autour des deux frères… Deux frères qui venaient de perdre leur père… Deux frères qui avaient failli se déchirer une nouvelle fois, mais deux frères déterminés et unis pour affronter le danger qui était sur le point de se dresser face à eux.

* * *

 **Voilà. Parce que vraiment cette scène est l'une de celle que je préfère dans le film par toutes les émotions qu'elle transporte et Loki qui est si bouleversé qu'il n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot à Odin. J'espère que cette retranscription vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas la review ! A bientôt**


End file.
